Midnight Petal
by Alicabell
Summary: Midnight Petal is in Rosalie's perspective, and is set after Breaking Dawn. A very very boring summary...I'm sorry!


**Chapter 1:**

I laid on our bed, snuggled into my husband's chest. He stroked my golden hair softly as we rested.

"Time to get up, baby. They'll be here soon."

I sighed. It was sad that the night was over...it had been wonderful. Our love was so strong...the physical intensity overwhelmed me. I loved my Emmett so much... and I knew he loved me...I was so lucky to have him. Of course I was beautiful, but he was perfect. My very own little universe. I had my family, who I loved very much, and obviously my husband. There was only one thing missing in my life, and that was a child. My very own little baby. That of course, was impossible. The nearest I had was my niece, Nessie. She was beautiful and I loved her. She was the daughter of my brother, Edward. Edward and I had always had a very awkward relationship, and Edward's wife...I'd been horrible to her. I hated her, envied her. I'd never understood how Edward didn't love me, but could love and adore the plain looking human. I never wanted Edward, but I wanted him to want me, it was expected. I envied her breath, her beating heart. I wanted more than anything to be human, to have the chance of having children. Bella had that option and she wanted to throw it all away to be one of the forever unchanging dead.

However, the impossible happened. After their wedding, my brother and his bride left for their honeymoon. One day I was shopping in Seattle when I got a call I wasn't expecting at all, from Bella. She sounded so scared! Her words came out in a rush as she told me that she was pregnant! She begged me to help her because she was convinced Edward intended to kill her baby. They were returning immediately so I ran home, my mind, expanded due to being a vampire, was spinning. Bella was having a baby! We were going to have a baby in the family... I was so happy for her, and for myself. I got home and saw Emmett sat on the sofa.

"Where's Carlisle? Esme?" I asked hurriedly.

"They've gone to meet Edward and Bella at the airport, baby, there's been a complication or something...Carlisle didn't go into much detail...I hope everything's okay...Alice seemed a bit on edge.." Emmett rambled.

"We have to go, _now!_" I screeched.

"What? Why?" Emmett looked shocked.

I didn't offer an explanation, I just ran to my M3, Emmett following after. I speeded down the drive and off. I ran into the airport at a human speed when I arrived and stopped beside my adopted family.

"What ...what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked.

I was wondering how to answer when I saw Edward supporting Bella through the gates. I saw her starting to run towards me, I never believed I'd be so happy to see her. I embraced her as she reached me, ignoring the shocked and confused expressions of my surrounding family members.

"Come on, let's get you home!" I said stroking her back soothingly. I focused on my clothes that I had bought today, to keep Edward in the dark a little longer. I kept near to Bella as we walked to the cars, and I helped her climb in and then strapped her in. I knew my family had been following behind, and my thoughts wouldn't be safe much longer anyway, so I thought I might as well give up.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll protect you and the baby, and Emmett will back me up."

"Babe, will you _please _tell me what's going on?" Emmett interrupted.

"I...I'm pregnant," Bella began to explain. "Edward..he.." Bella's voice began to break, and she couldn't continue.

"Edward wants to kill their baby and _we _won't let it happen." I snarled. Edward knew all now and was by the car door in seconds.

"What do you think you are _doing_, Rosalie? Bella, we _have _to get rid of it! It's too dangerous!"

"No...no, you can't! Please, Edward..." Bella cried. "It's our baby! I'm carrying your child! You can't...you _can't_! Please???" Bella broke down. I glared at Edward.

_Well done. Now look what you've done, genius!_

Edward's glare was like death.

I rubbed Bella's arm soothingly.

"Hush, hush. It's okay. I won't let anything happen to either of you. Bella, you have to calm down, this won't be good for the baby!"

Edward was seething...

We went home and I nursed Bella religiously, never leaving her side. Edward wasn't impressed, nor was the mutt who insisted on stinking the place out. I couldn't throw him out because he made Bella happy, and he did protect us against the other mutts. The baby got very strong, much stronger than Bella and it got very difficult to convince them it was best for her. Bella had to start drinking donated blood that Carlisle brought from the hospital...She didn't seem too bothered, but a lot of the others were repulsed. And then the miracle happened. Edward heard the baby. He heard the baby's thoughts. He finally felt the same love as Bella and I. We put together plans of the safest way to deliver the child.

The baby began to suffocate, so we had to deliver it. Edward was messing around and wasting time we didn't have...So I attempted to do it. I sliced her stomach, and the powerfully sweet scent of her blood hit me. I was so ashamed. The scolding thirst, I became desperate for her blood.

"No, Rose!" Edward roared.

The mutt slammed into me and I was able to stop myself fighting back. I knew he had to win. Alice dragged me out of the room. I waited until the baby was delivered and I held my breath and returned. Bella had taken a turn for the worse, they needed to save her, but Edward had hold of the baby. The beautiful baby girl...the prettiest baby I'd ever seen. He and the mutt were debating what to do with her.

"Give her to me," I said in a low voice.

Edward and the Mutt both snarled at me in unison.

"I've got it under control," I promised. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella..."

I took the beautiful little thing. Renesmee. So unbelievably beautiful. I took her and ran downstairs. She cried and pulled on my hair. Her eyes were so aware...They were Bella's eyes, her eyes exactly. She had Edward's hair colour exactly and his facial structure too. She had ivory skin, but with a beautiful blush of colour in her cheeks which she clearly had inherited from Bella. She was perfect.

Nessie grew quickly and was soon able to walk, talk, dance and hunt. Bella recovered perfectly and we were all very happy. I still had to put up with the mutt though...I couldn't believe he went an _imprinted_ on her! Bella flipped when she found out... There had been a horrible time where we'd though that we would all die, at the hands of the Volturi but thanks to my freaky little sister, whom I loved greatly, we were all safe. I love Alice, the strange girl, what with her ability to see the future. Years had passed, and Nessie was a proper little girl now, about 11 years old physically, although only three years had passed. Mentally she was much older than 11.

"Babe? Are we going down or not?" Emmett disturbed my reflections.

"Yes! Of course!" I exclaimed. "I can't wait to see Nessie!"

Emmett kissed my neck and jumped off the bed, immediately turning to scoop me up.

"Come on, beautiful. Let's go."

As we left the room I heard Renesmee's chime like voice echo.

"Where's Auntie Rose? I have to show my new dress! She'll love it, won't she Auntie Alice? I know she will. Oh, where _is _she?"

"Of _course_ she'll love it, we bought it! Rose always loves the clothes I buy. She'll be here in exactly 24 seconds...."

"Nessie!" I cried.

She twirled on the spot.

"What do you think? Isn't it beautiful?"

I looked at the deep blue silk of her new dress.

"Yes, it's lovely." I giggled.

She ran forwards and hugged me. She hopped back down and skipped to her parents. She ran to Bella and dived, Bella grabbed her as she flew towards her and held her palm to her mother's face.

"Jake will be back soon! He's just popped out." Bella smiled, glancing meaningfully at Edward. My eyes narrowed as I wanted to know what they were keeping from me, as did Nessie.

"Where are the decorations here? It's nearly _Christmas_!" Nessie demanded.

"We were waiting for you, silly!" I grinned as Alice ran over with the box of decorations and Emmett dragged a huge tree in.

Nessie squealed with excitement. She grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the tree.

"Hurry, Mom! We have to decorate the tree! Quick!"

I perched on the corner of the sofa, and watched sadly. I loved Nessie...of course I did. But sometimes I just couldn't shake off my envy, that Bella and Edward had their very own child...If I could have cried, I would. I watched the happy picture as all three of them set to on the tree. Alice danced over to help but I just...couldn't.

"Auntie Rose? Aren't you coming to help?" Nessie looked confused.

"I'm sorry, Ness, I can't just now...I have to...pop out." I looked at the floor and hurried from the room. In my peripheral vision I saw that Bella made to follow, but Edward held her back. He would know what I was thinking, and he would know I needed to be alone...He was always so good to me... I ran in the forest until I reached a stream. I knelt down and sobbed. My old memories of my past flooding my mind... I remembered reading _Great Expectations_ in one of my various repeats of English in High School. I thought about Miss Havisham... She was deserted on her wedding day...She kept her memories...and thought over them again and again. She became old and bitter and twisted. I hated thinking of myself like that...dwelling over my lost humanity. Holding my memories, twisting them, twisting myself....I mean...of course it wasn't _my_ fault. I didn't ask for those horrid things...I can hardly be blamed. I had every right to sit, and dwell and hate as much as I wished. _He_ did this to me. He near as damn it killed me! If he hadn't...Carlisle would never have had to change me...I could be dead by now. I could have grandchildren growing old! I began to shake with rage. Why? _WHY?!_ Why me?

I picked myself up, before someone could come looking for me. I ran to Port Angeles to buy a Christmas present for Nessie. I found her some beautiful clothes, and I saw a wonderful little diary. It was covered in tiny gems, forming a sun. I couldn't resist buying it for her. When I returned I was in a much calmer mood. I joined in the festivities, and put my bitter thoughts to the back of my mind. I was grateful to my family for ignoring my moods...I was sure they understood.

Not much had changed in Forks... still rainy, still boring and dull. A clothes shop had opened up, and a new orphanage, there was also a kind of truce between the wolves and my family. There had always been a truce since Nessie was born...With Jacob and his imprinting...the whole pack couldn't harm any of us, but because of that, we had begun to get along. By we, I mean my family, not myself. I couldn't stand them and their stench. Overall life here in Forks was pretty good... The only problem was the orphanage. We wanted Nessie to have as normal a life as possible, of course...but she was risking too much at the orphange. She insisted on going down there to play with the children. It was dangerous...there was too high a risk of someone realising she isn't quite human...


End file.
